Competencia de Glotones
by NinjaSamuraiGirl
Summary: Las tortugas estan aburridas y no saben que hacer pero a Michelangelo se le ocurre algo en la cual todos pasaran el dia al maximo...Competencia de Glotones Basado en el Especial Slime Cup Nickelodeon del 2014


Competencia de Glotones

Una tarde tranquila en la Gran Ciudad, no había problema alguno, sin Kraang y ningún enemigo del Foot Clan era un día calmado, mientras tanto en cuanto a las tortugas...las tortugas estaban en las alcantarillas sin hacer nada estaban aburridos, Raphael estaba sentado en el sofá viendo desgraciadamente la televisión, Leonardo al igual que Raph veía su programa favorito Space Heroes, Donatello estaba sentado en el suelo con su laptop oprimiendo y oprimiendo los teclados, los tres anfibios estaban aburridos...

-Aaaaaaaaaaagh, ya me estoy cansando de esto, estoy aburrido!- recargaba su cabeza trás del sofá de la desesperación y en cuanto a Michelangelo, Mikey estaba en la cocina preparando o mas bien inventando comida a su estilo...

\- Nada mejor que unos deliciosos bocadillos en un día aburrido como este- Mikey estaba comiendo algunos y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cocina para observar directo a la sala donde estában sus hermanos, notó que los chicos estaban "apagados" y bostezaban algunas veces

-Wow parecen Zombies...mmmmm...y que tal si?...- lo dijo pensativo y de repente miró los bocadillos y algo pasó

-Ya se- tomo unas sartenes y fue directo a la sala para así chocarlos uno contra el otro llamando la atención de los demás haciendo que dieran un pequeño salto del susto

-Mikey que crees que estas haciendo? Quieres matarnos?!- dijo Donnie asustado y tocándose el pecho

-Ups lo siento Donnie... Hermanos se me ocurrió una gran idea, algo increíblemente genial para pasar este día al máximo!- los tres hermanos al escuchar eso les llego la curiosidad y pusieron la total atención al menor

-Y cual es esa gran idea que dices Mikey?- dijo Leo con ceja en alto

-COMPETENCIA DE GLOTONES!-

-Competencia de Glotones?!- preguntaron al unisono

-Así es, competencia de glotones, veremos quien come mas que el otro, el que ya no aguante sera el perdedor y el ganador sera el que permanezca en pie que dicen? Se animan?- Esperando una respuesta solo vio a unas pensativas Tortugas

-No lo se Mikey, acaso es otro de tus trucos?- preguntó Donnie curioso ya que el y los demas sabian como era el menor

-Para nada, no es nada de eso, piensen, que es lo que prefieren, la Competencia o estar aquí en la sala sin hacer nada, aburridos al igual que unos Zombies?- y dicho esto vio a Raph levantarse del sofá

-Esta bien lo haré, sera divertido y además prefiero hacer esto que estar viendo ese tonto programa y a Capitán Bobonardo imitándolo-

-OYE!-

-Esta bien, porque no, también estoy aburrido así que hagamoslo!- Dijo Donnie

-Y tu que dices Leo? Te unes?- dijo Mikey a su hermano Leo quien aun estaba pensando en si querer participar en eso o no

-Ay de acuerdo pero a Splinter no le va gustar nada- dijo Leo ya arrepentido y siguieron a Mikey directo a la cocina

-Bienvenidos jóvenes mutantes a la primera competencia de glotones, esto es fácil solo tienen que comer lo mas rápido que puedan de acuerdo? este es el primer round- los tres chicos tomaron asiento y Mikey directo al refrigerador sacó de ahí unos platos y poniéndolos en la mesa con los participantes

-Pizza Gyoza!- al ver la delicia de bocadillo las tortugas no resistieron para saborearlo

-Que delicia, de donde sacaste tanta Pizza Gyoza Mikey?- preguntó el inteligente

-Es una larga historia pero sólo diré que fui con Murakami y ordene esto jeje- con nervios y colocando cada plato en cada competidor

-Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, cada uno tiene su porción ya saben las reglas así que estén preparados- los chicos ya estaban en sus posiciones

-Listo-

-Estoy 100% preparado-

-Adelante!-

-En sus marcas...- Michelangelo en frente de los demás y levantando su brazo derecho -listos...- las tortugas estaban enfocándose en su objetivo...la Pizza Gyoza

-FUERA!- los chicos comenzaron a comer a toda velocidad justo después de que Mikey bajara su brazo

-Y la competencia acaba de empezar! Vean como estos jóvenes mutantes lo devoran a toda velocidad! Parece que esto fue "Pan Comido"!- no demoraron ni un minuto en devorar la delicia de bocadillo ya que era lo más fácil de ese round

-Terminado!-

Platos vacíos y limpios sin nada de migajas!

-Wow eso si que es velocidad! Muy bien y supongo que ya estan satisfechos verdad?- entre brazos cruzados observaba a sus hermanos con cara de satisfacción al ver como se estaba divirtiendo ver a sus hermanos competir en su loca idea que sólo se le ocurrió mientras era el quien comía en ese instante y las tortugas se miraban unos a otros y asintiendo la cabeza con miradas desafiantes

-Bueno parece que fue todo por...- pero fue interrumpido por sus hermanos

-Acaso estas loco?! Comenzaste esto ahora lo vamos a terminar- el primero en hablar fue Raphael aún con la boca llena, se sentía tanta emoción en el

-Y ahora que sigue Mikey?- preguntó Leo mientras pasaba lo que tenía dentro de su boca, para esto Mikey sentía la gran emoción y mostraba una enorme sonrisa

-Muy bien chicos preparense que esto es sólo el comienzo!- y así es como empezó la competencia, Leo, Raph y Donnie con sus energías comenzaron con el juego de su hermano menor, comiendo todo lo que el preparaba aunque pocas eran un poco malas, muffins, huevos, helados, Ramen, etc, lo devoraban todo por ganar pero dentro de poco ya iba a ser algo más serio, los rounds cumplidos era fáciles y sencillos pero les esperaba uno más difícil ya que en el siguiente round sería lo peor para ellos...

-Ok siguiente round! Están preparados?!- los chicos estaban en la sala mientras que Mikey gritaba desde la cocina para que se prepararan

-Nacimos listos Mikey, nada nos puede detener ahora- dijo Raph a Mikey -Y además, que no puedes poner los retos un poco más difíciles? Porque esto no es nada-

-Que bueno que lo preguntas hermano porque es hora de empezar- Mikey ya estaba en la sala con tres platos tapados para que sus hermanos no vieran lo siguiente hasta que empezaran, paso un plato a cada uno

-Veamos como les va con esta...a la cuenta de tres...uno...dos...TRES!...a comer!- los anfibios destaparon los platos y no esperaban de eso...

-Retiro lo dicho- se retractaba Raph, no sabia como reaccionar ante tal platillo, ocasionándole un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho

-Aaaaammmm...Mikey? Esto es una broma?- preguntó Donnie a su hermano menor

-Bueno ustedes querían algo más difícil así que aquí lo tienen- una pequeña sonrisa burlona se mostraba en el pecoso, como habían dicho las tortugas que comerían lo que fuera pero no se esperaban que el siguiente platillo fuera...algas y gusanos

-Todo por ganar!- al unísono lo dijeron y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a comer, hacia un tiempo que habían remplazado las algas con gusanos por la Pizza después de su primera salida a la superficie que no recordaban lo amargo y asqueroso que era que los chicos se retorcían del asco pero no había vuelta atrás, lo devoraban lo más rápido que podían pero luego, segundos después alguien ya no pudo por el sabor y era nada más y nada menos que Raph, tenía la sensación de querer vomitar todo lo que había comido

-Aaagggh no lo soporto...ya no puedo más-

-Y el primero en caer es Raph! Veamos como van los demás!- se podía observar en sus caras expresiones de hacer lo mismo que Raph pero no podían rendirse ahora, solo les quedaba un trozo a ambos y con las pocas fuerzas lo devoraron completamente

-Y aún siguen en pie! Donnie y Leo pasan al siguiente y último round! Y por desgracia Raph fue el primero en caer- la última frase lo dijo con carcajadas y en cuanto a Raph que lo quería golpear por burlarse de el pero no podía por el dolor de estómago y las ganas de vomitar

-Ok preparados para el último?-

-Yo lo estoy-

-Al igual que yo- dijeron ambos y finalizar un eructo

-Solo necesitamos hacerlo un poco más entretenido- dice el menor -Algo como distracción en el momento en el que estén comiendo-

-Y creo que hay algo que puede funcionar- dijo el listo

-Y que es Donnie?- preguntó el líder

-Hace días cree un tipo de agua pegajosa de color verde, lo podemos usar como bombas mientras que nosotros comemos lo último-

-Hagamoslo!- pasaron minutos y globos llenos de líquido pegajoso creado por Donnie estaban en diferentes partes del laboratorio, los últimos concursantes estaban preparados, Raph aún sentía asco pero quería ver que ocurría y Mikey entraba al laboratorio y para la sorpresa de todos, entró con unas pequeñas torres de Pizza en ambas manos y sin palabra alguna de los demás

-Cada vez se pone más emocionante...de acuerdo, este es el último reto, en frente de ustedes encontrarán las grandes pilas de pizza, veamos quien lo devora todo, mientras están comiendo yo estaré oprimiendo este botón para que los globos se activen, cual será el resultado?!- Donnie le había mostrado como activar las distracciones con un control que el había hecho que era con un solo botón para activar todos

-Muy bien, en sus marcas...listos...fuera!- y así comenzó, Leo y Donnie comenzaron a comer las torres de Pizza que les correspondía, de extra queso y extra pepperoni, Mikey y Raph observaban como devoraban a toda prisa pero segundos después...

-Hora de los explosivos!- en ese instante Mikey oprimió el botón del control y los globos se activaron y comenzaron a inflarse con el líquido pegajoso y mientras que los concursantes comían más se hacían grandes los globos, en ese entonces uno de los globos explotó y el líquido pegajoso se dispersó en todas partes del laboratorio, después explotó otro más y esta vez cayó encima de Leo y Donnie más las pizzas que comían, Leo con ojos de billar sorprendido por lo pegajoso que era, comenzaron a explotar minuto a minuto y más los cubría pero a los competidores no les importó y siguieron comiendo aunque las pizzas estuvieran cubiertas de esa cosa, comían más y explotaban cada vez más y cubriéndolos más e incluía a Raph y Mikey

-Esto es...grotesco-

-Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden, quien será el ganador?!- quedaban tres pizzas enteras a cada uno pero se debilitaban un poco ya que comenzaban a llenarse de todo lo que habían comido, Leo y Donnie terminaron con la tercera Pizza entera y quedaban dos, más tres globos más

-Esto es duro, por fin devoraron la segunda Pizza damas y caballeros, sólo queda uno a cada competidor!- los dos últimos globos terminaron de explotar cubriéndolos por una última vez, los chicos estaban que contenían la respiración, inhalando y exhalando para devorar la última, con sus últimas fuerzas los tomaron pero a la primera mordida uno de ellos cayó y era nada más que Leonardo mientras que Donnie devoró completamente la Pizza y para finalizar un gran eructo que hizo "temblar" el lugar

-Y EL GANADOR ES...DONNIE!-

-LO HICE!-

-ASÍ SE HACE HERMANO!- la competencia de glotones había terminado, Leo y Raph se sentían mal del estómago y Donnie celebraba

-Algo que nos quieras decir ganador?-

-Solo diré que...en sus caras! Jajajaja-

Las puertas del laboratorio de abrieron...

-Que sucede aquí?- Splinter entró para ver que pasaba

-Jeje nada Sensei...solo estábamos...jugando- respondió Mikey

-Jugando? Y cual fue tu idea Michelangelo?-

-Digamos que era una competencia de quien come más-

-Interesante- dijo Splinter y las tortugas reaccionaron de una forma extraña

-No...me siento bien-

-Ay...creo que voy a...- y vomitaron

-No puedo...más...-

-Jeje...después limpiáremos Sensei-

-Adolescentes-


End file.
